Recently, users may use electronic devices such as a cellular phone, an MP3, and the like, wirelessly by using headsets for wireless communication in addition.
Usability of headsets for wireless communication is attributed to the advancement of near-field communication (NFC) technology such as Bluetooth™, wireless local area network (WLAN), wireless personal area network (WPAN), radio frequency identification (RFID), or the like.
Usage of headsets for wireless communication has expanded in line with the development of various new electronic devices and wireless communication technologies, but most products have been focused merely on a wireless communication function, and thus, it is required to increase usage of wireless headsets by improving structural characteristics of wireless headsets to diversify wireless communication functions thereof.